Kado untuk, Sasuke!
by ryuhara haruno
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Di usiannya yang keenam tahun, Sasuke berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura jika ia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka terikat janji selama 17 tahun. Janji apakah yang ada diantara mereka? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk Sakura? dan kado apakah yang akan Sakura berikan untuk Sasuke?


**Kado untuk, Sasuke!**

**Summary : Sakura dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Di usiannya yang keenam tahun, Sasuke berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura jika ia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka terikat janji selama 17 tahun. Janji apakah yang ada diantara mereka? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk Sakura? dan kado apakah yang akan Sakura berikan untuk Sasuke? Silahkan ikuti**

**Kado untuk, Sasuke!**

**By Ryuhara Haruno**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing : Sasu x Saku**

**Warning : OOC,Gaje, gak nyambung, dan alur berbelit-belit.**

Happy Reading!

"Hah! Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sasuke-kun. Aku harus memberikannya apa?" sakura menggaruk kepala merah mudanya. Gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun ini tidak tahu kado apa yang akan diberikannya kepada sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sedari tadi ia hanya berkeliling dari satu toko-ke toko lainnya. Menanyai barang ini-itu, menawar harganya, namun berakhir dengan usiran dari sang pemilik toko, karena gadis ini tidak jadi membeli.

Sembari memikirkan kado apa yang pantas untuk sahabat ravennya, ia berhenti di kedai es krim.

"Ah, aku lelah! Kurasa makan es krim sebentar tak masalah."

Ia berjalan menuju meja pemesanan, dan memesan es krim rasa blueberry dengan tambahan karamel cokelat diatasnya. Sambil menunggu, mata hijaunya memicing melihat seseorang. "Itu Itachi Nii bukan ya?" gumamnya sendiri.

5 meja dari tempatnya terlihat sesesok pemuda berusia sekitar 23 tahun-an. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut raven seperti Sasuke. Bedanya berwarna hitam dan dikuncir 1 ke belakang. Pemuda itu tampak serius dengan majalah bisnis yang sedang di bacanya.

Sakura berjalan pelan, tangan mungilnya memegang bahu pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda bermata onyx itu menatapnya,

"Eh, Itachi-nii. Tumben sekali ada disini." Sapanya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat sahabat kecil adiknya.

"Oh, Sakura chan. Kukira orang lain. Ayo, silahkan duduk."

Sakura pun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Sedang apa Itachi-nii disini?" tanya Sakura. Gadis itu, sedikit melirik ke arah meja pemesanan.

"Sedang bersantai saja. Sakura chan sendiri, kenapa ada disini?"

"Ng.. a-ano. Tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar. Hehehe.."

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. Itachi memesan capucino dan beberapa kue kering. Sedangkan Sakura masih dengan es krimnya tadi.

"Sakura, kau ingat besok hari apa? Jangan lupa datang ya."

"Te-tentu saja aku ingat Itachi-nii. Masa' aku melupakan ulang tahun Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali memakan es krimnya. Dan Itachi terseyum melihat sahabat adiknya ini.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuk otouto?" tanya Itachi lagi, sembari menyesap capucinonya.

"Ng.. sebenarnya belum. Tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk mencarinya hari ini."

"Butuh bantuan? " tawar pemuda tampan didepannya. Sedikit berfikir, Sakura menyetujui pernawaran pemuda tampan ini. "Mungkin, akan lebih mudah jika ada Itachi-nii. Aku akan meminta sarannya. " batin Sakura. Dengan mantap, Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mau Itachi-nii."

Itachi tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo."

0*0*0*0*

Setelah hampir berkeliling selama 4 jam, akhirnya mereka menemukan kado yang cocok yang akan Sakura berikan pada Sasuke. Tadi, diperjalanan gadis emerald ini sempat membeli gaun untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ketujuh belas Sasuke yang akan diadakan di mansion Uchiha.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Sakura, dan membukakan pintu untuk sahabat adiknya "Terima kasih banyak Itachi-nii. Semoga Sasuke-kun menyukai ini." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya, sama-sama Sakura chan. Besok, jangan sampai telat, dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Karena, mungkin otouto akan melamarmu besok."

Blush!

Rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum malu dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Itachi.

"Itachi-Nii. Sakura malu." Ujarnya.

"Hehehe.. aku bercanda Sakura chan. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk ayah dan ibumu ya,Sakura."

"Iya, hati-hati Itachi-nii. Jaa ne.."

"Jaa..."

Dan setelah itu, mobil Itachi menghilang dibalik tikungan.

0*0*0*0*

Keesokkan harinya, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di salon seharian penuh untuk mempercantik dirinya. Mulai dari creambath, mengikir kuku, memperbaiki model rambutnya, mandi susu, sampai dengan memoles make-up diwajah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Sakura tersenyum puas.

Dress cokelat membaluti tubuh rampingnya. Gaun itu sepanjang lututnya, dengan model tali yang diikat ke leher, dan terdapat beberapa payet yang menghiasi bagian dadanya. Tak lupa dengan brouse berbentuk bunga mawar yang diletakkan di bagian kiri atas, serta sebuah pita dibagian belakang gaun. Rambut soft pinknya digelung rendah dan membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya tersisa dibagian samping wajahnya. Make up natural, dan kalung dengan liontin "SS" nya, menambah daya tarik sendiri bagi gadis ini.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kediaman mansion Uchiha. Pesta ulang tahun itu akan dimlai jam 8 malam. Karena, sekarang baru pukul 19.30, jadi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat keadaan pesta.

Pesta ulang tahun itu di adakan di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Luas halaman belakang yang mencapai 3 kali lapangan basket Sekolah Sakura itu, dipenuhi oleh banyak tamu. Mulai dari teman-temannya di sekolah, teman Itachi, dan kolega-kolega perusahaan ayah Sasuke. Emeraldnya menangkap Sasuke yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan seorang gadis berambut Indigo dan bermata lavender.

"Hai Sasuke-kun. Otanjoubi omodetou." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati sahabat cantiknya.

"Hn. Terima kasih, Sakura. hmm..." Sasuke sedikit mengamati penampilan sahabatnya itu dari atas ke bawah. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Kau cantik malam ini." Bisiknya. Sukses membuat Sakura merona hebat.

"Ng.. terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Kau juga terlihat menawan dengan tuxedo itu." malam itu Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna biru dongker di dalamnya. Pemuda tampan itu memberikan minuman pada Sakura dan mengajaknya berbincang.

"Oh, iya. Sakura, kenalkan ini Hinata. Hinata, kenalkan ini sahabat kecilku. Sakura."

Gadis indigo tadi menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Salam kenal, Sakura chan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ng, salam kenal juga."

Sakura tidak suka dengan gadis indigo ini, entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat gadis itu menempel pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ini hadiah dariku." Sakura memberikan kado yang dibelinya dengan Itachi kemarin.

"Hn. Ini aku buka yang terakhir ya? Supaya berkesan. Karena kado ini dari orang yang spesial untukku." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura merona lagi.

"Ya-yya. Terserah kau saja Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sasuke, ayo temani aku mengambil kue itu." Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia sedikit melirik Sakura dan menyeringai.

Sakura yang sadar dengan sikap gadis itu, tak tinggal diam.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku disini dulu. Yang lain belum datang."

Sasuke terlihat kebingungan denga 2 orang gadis yang memperebutkannya.

"Huh, kalian ini. Tanganku sakit." Sasuke melepaskan gandengan kedua gadis itu.

"Tapi, kan aku duluan yang mengajak Sasuke. Ayo, temani aku." Rengek Hinata.

"Sasuke kan sahabatku, biar dia menemaniku saja." Timpal Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kaukan cuman sahabat. Sedangkan aku ini calon tunangannya."

Dan perkataan Hinata tadi, membuat Sakura terdiam. Mata gadis itu terbelalak terkejut dan menjatuhkan gelas minuman di tangannya.

Prang!

Semua yang ada disana menatap Sakura dengan heran. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam

"Ap-apa? Kau, tu-tunangan Sa-sakuke-kun?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Bibir gadis itu sudah bergetar, matanya menahan tangis yang akan segera pecah.

"Ya, aku, Uchiha Hinata. Sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Tepat disaat ulang tahunnya malam ini." Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau dan Sasuke? Hiks.." sakura berlari menembus kerumunan yang melihat kejadian tadi. Rasanya terlalu sakit, mendengar sahabat kecil yang dicintainya sejak dulu akan bertunangan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

Kaki jenjangnya, membawanya ke sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebuah ayunan.

"Hiks..hiks.. Sasuke, kenapa kau sekejam ini denganku. Apa kau tak ingat dengan janji kita dulu? Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

Sepertinya, semua yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini sia-sia. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tampil maksimal di depan Sasuke. Memberikan kado yang berharga untuk pemuda itu. bahkan ia sampai meminta bantuan Itachi. Tapi apa? Apa yang diterimanya? Dengan mudahnya ia mendengar bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya sejak dulu itu akan bertunangan dengan seorang gadis selain dirinya. Apa pemuda itu sudah melupakan janji yang terucap 11 tahun yang lalu?

**Flashback**

Sasuke kecil sedang bermain rumah-rumahan di halaman belakang rumah Sakura. tangan-tangan kecilnya berusaha membuat sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari daun-daun dan bunga-bunga kecil untuk Sakura. Setelah, berhasil ia memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ne, Sakura, jika sudah berusia 17 nanti, aku akan melamarmu untuk menjadi pendampingku." Kedua tangannya meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Pada saat itu tiba, aku berjanji akan tampil dengan cantik dan tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucap Sakura kecil sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak perlu tampil terlalu cantik, Sakura. Dirimu sendiri yang sebenarnya sudah sangat cantik."

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup kepala Sakura.

"Janji ya, tidak akan pernah melirik laki-laki lain selain aku." Ujar Sasuke memberikan kelingking kecilnya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun sendiri, janji ya untuk tidak melirik gadis lain selain aku." Sakura menautkan kelingking kecilnya pada Sasuke dan tersenyum lagi.

"Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama, selamanya." Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

**End of flashback.**

Sakura kembali menangis mengingat janjinya dan Sasuke di masa lalu. Ia melirik liontin kalungnya "SS". Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu, Sasuke." Gumamnya. Gadis itu akan kembali menghapus air matanya. Sampai ada seseorang, yang lebih dahulu menyeka air mata gadis itu.

"Tidak. Kau salah! Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama, selamanya." Ujar seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sembari menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura sambil tesentak. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan berada disini bersamanya.

"Hn. Kenapa?" tanya pemuda tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa ada disini? Kau seharusnya ada di pesta, Sasuke-kun. Nanti.."

"Hn. Tak apa Sakura." potongnya dengan cepat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pesta dan acara tunanganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan panik.

Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk di ayunan di sebelah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan pesta dan acara pertunangannya jika tunangan wanitanya kabur ke sini." Sasuke tersenyum lagi dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Ma-maksudmu? Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Bukankah,dulu aku pernah berjanji pada seorang wanita merah muda, bahwa aku akan melamarnya di pesta ulang tahunku yang ke-17?"

Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Bukankah, kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata?" ujar Sakura lirih. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Hn, tidak."

"Kenapa tadi kalian mesra sekali?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Hei, aku cuman bercanda. Jangan marah Sakura. baiklah, Hinata itu sepupuku." Ujar Sasuke. Membuat Sakura langsung memandang pemuda itu.

"A-Apa?"

"Hn. Dia sepupuku. Dia sengaja seperti itu untuk memanas-manasimu, Sakura."

"Kau! K-kau keterlaluan Sasuke!"

Sakura memukul kecil dada bidang Sasuke dan kembali terisak.

"Hei, sudahlah. Maaf, jika candaan kami kelewatan. Dia hanya membantuku untuk mengetahui apa perasaanmu. Dan sepertinya..."

"Kalian berhasil membuatku seperti ini!" sela Sakura. Ia menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Hei! Ayolah, ini hanya bercanda Sakura."

"TIDAK LUCU, SASUKE-KUN!" ucap Sakura, sambil menekankan setiap suku kata yang diucapkannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berusaha menghindari pemuda tampan itu.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura~"

Satu jam kemudian..

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengambil posisi setengah bersimpuh dihadapan Sakura, dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan cincin bertahtakan batu emerald di dalamnya. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, menatap pemuda tampan itu dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar, aku hanya mengucapkannya sekali." Ujar pemuda itu. Sakura mengangguk, seakan-akan terhipnotis dengan tatapan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Akhirnya, perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya, janji mereka 11 tahun yang lalu, dan keinginannya, terkabul juga malam ini. Dihadapannya, terdapat Sasuke yang bersimpuh sambil menyodorkan cincin dan melamarnya malam ini. Tanpa ragu, Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri dan menatap mata Onyx yang menjeratnya selama ini. "Iya, aku bersedia Sasuke-kun." Dan malam itupun menjadi malam yang panjang dan bahagia bagi kedua pasangan yang baru saja mengikat janji tersebut.

0*0*0*0*

"Hn. Sakura, aku ingin bertanya, apa isi kadomu ini?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Semua tamu sudah pulang, hanya menyisakan mereka berdua yang sedang memadu kasih sebagai pasangan baru.

"Buka saja Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka kado itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, ia mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna biru.

"Buka, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membuka kotak itu, dan mendapati sebuah kalung dengan inisial "SS" sebagai liontinnya.

"Hn. Kalung yang indah. Terima kasih Sakura." ujar Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Sasuke-kun. Lihat, aku juga punya."

Sakura memperlihatkan kalung yang dikenakannya tadi.

"Cantik. Dari mana kau mendapat ide untuk memberiku hadiah ini, Sakura?"

"Itachi-nii yang menyarankan. Katanya, agar kita selalu bersama." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

"Hn. Terima kasih aniki. Sakura. Ya, benar. Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama, selamanya." Ucap Sasuke menatap lekat gadis yang berada dipelukkannya sekarang.

"Ya, Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama, selamanya." Ujar Sakura.

Dan malam itu pun menjadi saksi bisu tentang terikatnya janji dan dua perasaan menjadi satu.

**Sakura dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama, selamanya!**

**Hai-hai..**

**Ryu kembali dengan oneshot sasusaku.**

**Bagaimana Minna? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Atau ... gaje?**

**Hehehe.. **

**Biasalah, author lagi suka ngayal yang gak-nggak belakangan ini. **

**Mungkin karena efek patah hati ya?**

**Huuhuhuh... T_T**

**Nah, untuk yang sudah membaca. Berikan auhor ini review ya readers...**

**Di tunggu loh. Hehehe..**

**Da.. da... *Blush!menghilang.**


End file.
